The Sultan's queen
by scorpion22
Summary: This is an AU fic Jafar and Jasmine are king and queen of agraba, but when Prince Ali comes for a visit they form a plan to get his kingdom. Will their plan work or will it blow up in their face read and find out. Please review and let me know what you think because they mean the world. Also I own nothing.


I own nothing

Chapter 1

Jafar the sultan of Agraba was in his palace sitting at his throne his consultants surrounding him when he saw out of the corner of his eye his beautiful wife and queen Jasmine standing in the doorway looking as always so sexy he couldn't help, but become hard just at the sight of her.

"I was told you wished to see me husband "said Jasmine smiling sweetly at him as she entered the room.

"Yes I did want to see you my dear, gentlemen leave us "growled Jafar giving his consultants his death glare watching as they left before letting his eyes return to his queen. She kneeled before his throne her head bowed taking his hand kissing it as a sign of respect.

"Rise and come to me my dear "said Jafar smiling as their eyes met as she began to crawl towards him purring like a cat.

Jasmine was like a seductress in that moment as she crawled into his lap straddling him feeling the hardness she had caused grinding herself into it caressing the skin of his face before letting her lips crash with his their tongues colliding in each other's mouths.

" Not that I'm complaining my king, but why did you summon me I assume this isn't the reason " whispered Jasmine feeling as his hands found her waist beginning to slide lower till he was clutching her ass with appreciation.

"Sadly you're right my beauty I need to tell you that we will be having company "explained Jafar placing his hand over hers as she slid a hand beneath his robes taking hold of his hard cock.

"Company, who "asked Jasmine beginning to kiss his neck.

"Prince Ali "said Jafar as she continued to straddle him grinding her into him still stopping when she heard his answer looking at him questionly.

"No he can't come here I will not have him in our palace "snapped Jasmine gasping seconds after when her husband slapped her across the face grabbing her jaw afterwards and forcing her to look into his eyes which no longer contained lust or love, but an anger that she knew he was trying to contain because she knew in that moment that he could kill her, but he was restraining himself.

"This is my palace you are my queen yes, but that can all change very quickly I can dispose of you and find another just like you anytime I want you should remember that I will have anyone in this palace that I choose and you will tolerate that and keep your mouth shut "seethed Jafar slapping her across the face again before grabbing her by the throat and pushing her off his throne to the floor.

"Jafar please "whispered Jasmine looking up at him from her place on the floor.

" NO Jasmine he is already on his way he will be here by tomorrow and you will do as I say and tolerate him and be as kind as possible you will act like a queen should you don't realize it, but his visit is very important and for my plans to work I need you " growled Jafar standing and looking down at her moving to stand above her and when he reached out a hand she thought he was going to hit her again, but then he surprised her when he took her hand and pulled her up from the floor. They stood together face to face and leaning down he kissed her.

"Tell me what you need me to do "whispered Jasmine as their kiss ended a tiny smile appearing on her lips as she looked up at him watching as he returned her smile telling her he was pleased with her.

"I want you to seduce him like you did with the Sultan of this land when the time is right we will kill him and we will take his kingdom as our own we will be the most powerful king and queen in the land "laughed Jafar evilly taking her hand and leading her back to his throne as they laughed together.

"What if he doesn't want me he has a queen of his own doesn't he "asked Jasmine suddenly as she sat in his arms in his throne again.

"Impossible my queen no man could resist you and no king is faithful to his queen she will not be coming with him I have no doubt you will be able to seduce him right into your bed just like before "smiled Jafar caressing her back with one hand and her face with the other before attacking her lips making her moan in passion.

"Let's celebrate our guests arrival "whispered Jasmine falling to her knees in front of him opening his robes.

" Yes my queen "hissed Jafar his hands at the back of her neck nearly screaming as she took even inch of him down her throat thinking in that moment that the prince would never be able to resist her he couldn't even do that. She licked at the base of his cock tracing the veins with her tongue then taking his head into her mouth she sucked on him hard squeezing his balls before swallowing his release down her throat. His cock fell limp against his thigh and before she knew it he was standing above her again pulling her to her feet their eyes locked as he kissed her passionately tasting himself on her lips and when the kiss broke finally Jasmine could feel his cock hard once again for her poking between her thighs. Suddenly he whirled her around pushing her to his throne. She looked back at him locking eyes with him once more as he slid his hands up her legs over her thighs hiking up her skirt exposing her wet pussy to him.

"Open your legs wide your king is hungry for his queen "growled Jafar licking his lips as he looked at her then her pussy lust flooding his eyes.

"With pleasure " smiled Jasmine spreading her legs like ordered and screaming as he buried himself between her legs his tongue flicking out to lick and suck at her folds and clit.

"Jafar "screamed Jasmine spreading her legs as far as the throne would allow her hands gripping the arms of the throne as she enjoyed his blissful torture.

" More my king don't stop eating me husband " gasped Jasmine looking back at him her eyes half lidded squealing hearing him laugh as he let his fingers replace his tongue.

" Jafar I'm coming Oh god I'm coming " breathed Jasmine moment after falling over the edge throwing her head back feeling his tongue on her folds again and before she wanted it to end it ended falling into his throne facing his smiling as he kissed her letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue.

As they kissed she took hold of him pulling him into her arms letting him fall into the throne with her wrapping her arms and legs around his body as she kissed him with all the passion, lust and love she had for him.

" Let's go to our bed chamber I want you to make love to my husband " purred Jasmine her lips against his ear letting him stand with her in his arms smiling as they descended away from the throne letting him carry her down an unknown passage to their bed chamber. He laid her on the bed looking down at her licking his lips as he stared down at her like a tiger watching its prey. Jasmine watched him as she lay on the bed laying enticingly begging for him to take her and then finally her did he was on her his cock hard for her still going between her thighs as she spread her legs wrapping them around him clinging to him and when he entered her she couldn't help, but scream in satisfaction.

" Mmmm…my queen always so tight for me when the prince is deep inside your pussy will he be able to do what I do to you " teased Jafar moving hard inside her tightness as he looked down at her waiting for an answer ripping away what remained of her clothes as he waited.

"The prince isn't half the man you are no one could ever do to me what you do I love you my husband "whispered Jasmine pulling his lips to hers kissing him hard and passionate. Jafar grinned down at her holding her hands down on the bed as he started to plunge his cock inside her like his fingers had done before making her mewl and purr in response to the pleasure that shot through her body.

"Say my name "whispered Jafar burying his head in her chest tracing her nipple with his tongue finally sucking it into his mouth.

" Jafar my king my husband " purred Jasmine wrapping her legs even tighter around him making him go even deeper inside her, her head going back as he continued to bury himself inside her.

" Now scream it " growled Jafar releasing her hands and letting his hands slide down her body fondling her breasts before grabbing her hips and fucking her roughly.

"Jafar oh Jafar don't stop fuck me fuck me "screamed Jasmine wrapping herself around him screaming at the top of her lungs as she came closer to the end.

He came first empting himself inside her making her come seconds after their eyes locking as it ended and he fell sated on top of her both of their breathing hard and as she laid there Jasmine found she had screamed so much she had lost her voice.

"You never disappoint my queen "smiled Jafar looking up at her kissing up her collarbone to her neck burying his head in the crook of it breathing in the cent that was her.

"Jafar that was indescribable "gasped Jasmine looking up at him out of breath. He kissed her in answer his fingertips caressing her body making her shiver silently saying his love for her.

" I love you my queen I hope you never give me a reason to dispose of you for that would make me truly unhappy you are my only true queen and as long as that title is yours and you are in my good graces and my heart all I have is yours " smiled Jafar looking her in the eyes letting her know that he meant every word that he loved her that he didn't ever want to lose her, but if she ever crossed him in any way he would get rid of her and in that moment Jasmine also remembered his words from before in the throne room.

" I feel the same my king I will do anything to make you happy I love you so much I will do anything to keep that love " smiled Jasmine looking him in the eyes letting him know she understood every word he had said and that she would never give him a reason to dispose of her. His cock never left her body he laid on top of her all night kissing her, making love to her all night. When dawn came he made love to her one final time before his cock finally leaving her body, but even then she laid in his arms a happy smile on her face, but he could see through that smile he could tell something was on her mind.

"What are you thinking Jasmine "whispered Jafar taking a strand of her hair in his hands and letting it run between his fingers playing with it? Jasmine pretended not to hear him until he was holding her face in his hands making her stare into his eyes hypnotizing her with his gaze.

"Tell me "said Jafar kissing her gently on the lips at first before turning it into something more carnal and animalistic.

" I wish I didn't have to give my body to him, I wish we could just kill him I want my body to only belong to you and no one else " said Jasmine urgently holding his hand in hers kissing it as a sign of respect before looking at him again kissing him her tongue in his mouth.

" Your body is mine it will always be mine it will never belong to another especially him as far as he is concerned your body is a tool that will lure him in and it will be his downfall because his lust for you is what we'll use to kill him and take his kingdom for our own " growled Jafar rolling on top of her pinning her body to the bed and kissing her letting her know she belonged to him using that kiss her once again claimed her as his own.

"Fuck me again Jafar make me yours "purred Jasmine getting him onto his back and straddling him his cock in her hand stroking him till he was hard as possible. She felt his hands on her ass as she aligned his cock with her entrance moaning as he entered her slowly filling her in a way no other man could leaning down to touch his lips as they became one.

Placing her hands on his chest she rode him hard arching her back feeling his hands on her waist.

" Mine " hissed Jafar holding her hips thrusting up into the warmth of her pussy making her moan in pleasure with each thrust he was ready to come inside her and one look at her told him she was too. Jasmine felt her release come upon her in the same moment as he did and like always it was an experience that neither would ever forget and as it ended she fell into his arms feeling as he wrapping around her body both their bodies covered in sweat from their love making. They didn't make love anymore that morning rolling off of him he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell into a sex induced sleep. When the queen woke up her king was gone the only thing that told her he was ever there was the red rose that laid in his place and the smell on him on the sheets and smelling the rose he had left Jasmine smiled as she began to get dressed.

" Today the prince comes and I must make him want me so I must look sexy " said Jasmine to herself looking through her clothes smiling when she found the perfect outfit quickly putting it on and looking at herself in the mirror as this was happening her husband the king sat on his throne waiting for their guest to arrive.

"Your majesty Prince Ali is here "said a servant leaving as soon as he entered. "Bring him in and summon my wife "smiled Jafar evilly waiting for the prince to enter the room and knowing deep inside himself that when he saw Jasmine he wouldn't be able to resist her.


End file.
